Access to an increasing number of devices is controlled by data access keys. For example, access to an automated teller machine (ATM) is controlled by keypad entry of an appropriate personal identification number (PIN). Similarly, access to high security doors may be controlled by keypad entry of a pass code. Access to security systems, computer networks, and voice mail systems are also typically pass code controlled. As the number of devices which demand an access key for access increases, it becomes more difficult for a user to recall all the necessary access keys. Furthermore, the security of such key actuated devices may be compromised if the access key is not maintained in strict secrecy by the authorized user.
This invention seeks to overcome drawbacks of known security systems.